


Helpless

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [21]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, Lots of kissing, Super Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 65: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other.When late night conversations between two secretly pining best friends turn to parties, dates, and kissing, feelings are revealed and kisses are shared.





	Helpless

For some reason Tyler Jones's bed was infinitely comfier than (Y/N)'s. That's what she'd tell you anyway. It was one of many excuses she had for spending so much time in his room. She was laying on it now, face half smushed into the pillow as her head turned to the side to look at the boy whose bed it actually was. He was sat on the floor, since (Y/N) had stolen the bed, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. He never was. (Y/N) didn’t know this but Tyler would do pretty much anything for her.

They were talking about anything and everything as usual, passing hours on a Sunday afternoon in companionable conversation. It had gotten late but neither had noticed since Tyler’s roommate had yet to return. The only hint of the time was the numbness spreading through Tyler’s ass. Somehow they’d now ended up on the subject of the end of year party, something they were both equal parts excited for and dreading.

“So, you manage to find a date yet?” (Y/N) asked him, voice muffled somewhat by the pillow. Secretly she hoped he hadn’t, surprising as that scenario might be. Tyler paused before answering and (Y/N) felt her heart drop, bracing herself for the revelation that he’d gotten a date with the hottest girl at the academy. It would hurt but she wouldn’t be surprised. Anyone would jump at the chance to get with Tyler Jones.

“Not yet.”

“Really!?” She perked up a bit, pushing up onto her elbows to look down at him more easily. She was not expecting that.

“Nope.” He was holding something back. What, (Y/N) couldn’t fathom, but there was something. “Haven’t found anyone to go with yet. How about you?” She shook her head.

“No one’s asked me.” It was a tiny white lie. One person had asked her but he was Tyler’s rival. It was all friendly but she still couldn’t say yes, even knowing that the boy she actually wanted to go with wasn’t an option.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Well it’s the truth.”

“Not even Michael? He’s been making eyes at you all year.” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows but his heart wasn’t in it and she could tell. She just shrugged in response. It was silent for a few moments.

“So who’s Scarlett going with?” (Y/N) finally asked. She knew Scarlett would have a date but somehow hadn’t heard who it was yet.

“One of the Alphas from last year’s graduating class. I don’t even know how she met him.”

“How does she do it? She always manages to get a date for everything.”

“You’ve met my sister right? This shouldn’t be a mystery.”

“I  _ know _ , she’s gorgeous and has basically every guy whipped but it’s still unfair. Like save some for the rest of us.”

“Agreed. It’s so inconsiderate.” They grinned at each other before (Y/N) flopped back down on the bed, half hiding her face in the pillow again as she mumbled something to Tyler. “What was that?”

“I’ve never even kissed anybody,” she repeated a little louder after a moment, still hiding in the pillow. 

“You’ve never kissed  _ anybody _ ?” Tyler was surprised to say the least. He knew she’d never dated anyone seriously but there’d been tons of parties during their time at the academy and plenty of people had had crushes on her over the years. 

“Nope. I don’t even know what I’d do if I did manage to get a date.” Tyler had an idea. Quite probably a stupid stupid idea. But an idea all the same. And because it was late and she was here  _ in his bed _ looking absolutely adorably flustered and nervous and he was madly in love with her, he suggested it.

“I could help with that...if you want?” She looked at him quizzically, a light flush on her cheeks. She had an idea what he was hinting at. He looked away, eyes flitting everywhere but hers as he clarified. “I mean, you said you’d never kissed anyone, ...I’m someone.”

“Are...are you offering to kiss me?” (Y/N) asked in shock.

“Yeah,” he breathed out after a few moments of silence, finally letting his eyes settle on hers.

“Okay,” she whispered back after a minute. He’d been prepared for her to say no and now felt nerves flooding his system. He didn’t want to mess it up. Not with (Y/N). Not when it was her first kiss. Maker, he really,  _ really _ didn’t want to mess this up.

“Okay.” He said. (Y/N) shifted into a seated position as Tyler stood and sat beside her on the bed. He could feel how nervous she was and reached over to squeeze her hand. “Relax. It’s nothing to be afraid of and it’s only me.” That was the problem though wasn’t it?

Some of the tension seeped out of the girl as Tyler’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. His free hand drifted up to her face and she flicked her eyes up to his. 

“You ready.” She nodded and Tyler leaned in slowly. Pausing just before their lips touched, he gave her plenty of time to change her mind. But she didn’t. With his warm breath fanning over her face, she was completely helpless to resist the pull of his lips.

Finally, he kissed her.

It was soft and sweet and over far too quickly for them both. He pulled away, slightly breathless and stared at her. (Y/N) had her eyes closed, lips slightly parted on a shaky exhale, and Tyler’s control was rapidly slipping. He’d had a taste now and he wanted more. 

Her eyes opened and Tyler watched as they flicked between his eyes and his lips. He took the hint. Lips met again, more forcefully as Tyler’s restraint went out the window, he’d wanted this for too long to hold back. A little gasp slipped out of (Y/N)’s lips and it was the most beautiful sound Tyler had ever heard. She let him slip his tongue in her mouth and a hand slid to her waist. A small moan followed and scratch his previous statement,  _ that _ was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

(Y/N)’s hands slid up his chest and around his shoulders, one tangling in his hair, the other holding on tightly so she could pull herself closer. Tyler’s skin tingled everywhere she touched, even though his shirt, and he leaned into her, heart pounding. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Tentatively he pushed her down onto the bed, shifting to lean over her body. Her t-shirt hitched up slightly with the movement and Tyler’s hand met bare skin. They both shuddered at the contact. Unsure whether or not to take things any further, he left it there for a while, but (Y/N) soon changed that and reached down to guide it a bit higher. Again Tyler took the hint and started letting his hands wander more, exploring and seeing what other sounds he could draw from her as her body went pliant under his touch. He wasn’t disappointed. It was music to his ears and he let out an appreciative hum in response. 

“So...will you...be my date...to...the party?” She panted between kisses, her mind hardly on the question as his lips continued working fervently against hers. He stopped briefly.

“Of course I will.” A smile lit up (Y/N)’s face and, not for the first time, Tyler found himself comparing it to the star they orbited. It was definitely brighter and a more mesmerising sight. He found himself smiling back and absentmindedly tracing the line of her smile with his thumb as he got caught up in the sight beneath him.

A gentle hand on his cheek snapped him out of it and he followed the tugging of her other hand on the collar of his t-shirt to bring his lips back to hers. He went back to soft and sweet kisses. Each one sending little flutters through her stomach and leaving her heart feeling light and airy. She lost track of time as he kissed away seconds, minutes, and hours. They only stopped to sleep, tangled together in Tyler’s bed. Feather-light kisses woke (Y/N) up the next morning too and provided an excellent excuse not to get up for another few hours. They missed class but for once Tyler didn’t mind. He’d rather miss class than the sleepy contentment on (Y/N)’s face or the taste of her lips.


End file.
